No Angel
by Saturn4
Summary: This story is about Serena and a girl who shows up at her house one day claiming to be her cousin. Please r/r


1 Name: Skuld Tsukino  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birthday: January 6  
  
Astrological Sign: Capricorn  
  
Bloodtype: AB  
  
Favorite Gem: Garnet  
  
Favorite Color: Red  
  
Hobbies: Bicycle riding, building robots, drawing  
  
Favorite Food: Cookies  
  
Least Favorite Food: Tuna  
  
Favorite Subject: Math  
  
Hates: Practical jokes  
  
Strengths: Calculations  
  
Dream: To be famous  
  
Height: 5'2  
  
1.1.1 No Angel  
  
1.1.1.1 No warning  
  
Serena walked home slowly. She opened the door and walked inside sliding off her shoes. "I'm home!" She called. "We're in here!" Her mother called. Serena gave a strange look but shook it off. She walked into the living room when she noticed the extra member. She looked at the black haired girl with confusion. "Hi." The girl says lowly. Serena responded with the same. "Hi." The girl looked off to Serena's father. Serena followed suit. "Dad?" She asked. Serena's dad shook his head suddenly and looked at her. "Yes honey?" He asks. Serena hinted towards the strange girl. "Oh Serena this is going to be great! Having your cousin over for a whole school year." Her mother chirped happily, holding a serving plate against her apron. Serena's eyes widen. "What are you talking about cousin?!? I don't know this girl!" Serena cried. Everybody in the room looked at her as if she had committed a sin. Sammy shakes his head. "She's lost it dad." He said slowly. Serena growled lowly at her brother. "Serena this is your cousin Skuld. She's your dad's sister's daughter." Her mother said informingly. Skuld slowly stood. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but I'm quite tired from my trip. May I be excused?" She asked. "Of course dear! I'll take your things." Her mother said walking forward. "No, that will be ok." She said. Skuld walked off down the hall. Serena's father looked back to Serena. "Serena, what was all of that about?" He asked. "How should I know? You're the one who said she was my cousin. You know you guys are way to believing." Serena sighed. Her father's eyes became sterner. "You know that's not what I mean. What was with that outburst? I want you to apologize to her." He said. Serena started to protest but held her tongue. "Fine." She said standing and heading for the hall. "Not now. She wants to be alone. At dinner." Her father said. Serena rolled her eyes, grabbed a coat, slipped on her shoes, and left. She didn't understand what was going on. That's when she remembered what had happened with Rini. Her eyes narrowed. "I doubt she's my daughter." She said. "Who?" A voice asked from behind her. Serena turned around, happy to see the warm smile of her beloved. "Darien!" She whaled happily. She jumps forward wrapping herself in his arms. "Just the person I want to see!" She said. Darien smiled. "So what was that you were saying?" He asked. Question hit her face. "About a daughter?" Darien added as a hint. "Oh! There's this girl in my house. She claims she's my cousin but I've never seen her before in my life. Yet at the same time everybody else acts like she's my sister or something. She's real quiet and I don't trust her one bit." Serena says, sternly pointing out her version of the 'conspiracy'. Darien gave thought to it. "Give her a try Serena. Maybe you just don't remember, either way, you should at least tell the others. You might be right." Darien said. Serena nodded.  
  
Skuld looked out her window at the couple. She clutched onto the curtains. She looks back at the picture album lying on the bed. It was open to a wildly colored page with red balloons and happy face smiles. It was pictures of her birthday. In every picture she was with Serena. The two even were seen blowing out Skuld's candles together. She looked back out the window. The two were gone. She walked away from the window and shut the album harsh fully. She threw it into her empty suitcase and slid it into the closet. She walks back over to the bed lifting up a notebook and opening to a clean page. She begins to draw.  
  
No Help  
  
Serena growled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk to school. Skuld followed a foot behind her. Her head was lowered looking down at the ground more than looking up. When they got inside the school Serena stopped and looked back at Skuld. "That's the office. They'll tell you where to go. C- ya later." Serena said, pointing to a door labeled 'Office' and then walking off. Skuld watched until she couldn't stand to. She walked into the office.  
  
Serena had now told all the scouts about Skuld. They didn't act like it was a big deal. Serena sat under the shade of a tall tree. Her friends surrounded her. Skuld looked over at her cousin. What they said in the office still ran through her head. "You'll have most of your classes with your cousin. You should probably be with someone you can talk to so that it wont be so hard." She hated this. They didn't know Serena one bit. Or maybe it's just that she didn't know Serena. Maybe Serena didn't change, maybe she still is the girl she remembered. But why was she treating her like some disease? She looked away. She hadn't even bothered to bring a lunch. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat and she was right. She walked off under the shade of a tree. She pulled out her notebook and began to draw.  
  
"Serena! Serena wait for me!" She called. But it wasn't any use. Serena walked out of the gates. She must not of heard her. She was again surrounded with her gang of friends. She could understand why Serena would have so many friends. She really was a nice girl. She stopped at the gates and watched Serena turn the curve. She didn't even bother to call. She would find her own way home. She didn't need to follow Serena around. She walked slowly along the sidewalk. She kicked a pebble as she walked. Another pair of feet suddenly appeared and it was to late. The two collided and the other collapsed to the ground easily. Skuld looked down at the black haired girl. Skuld helped her up. "I'm sorry." The girl said lowly. "No it was my fault." Skuld said. The girl smiled. For once Skuld smiled back. "Hi I'm Skuld. I'm new." She said. "I'm Hotaru." The other girl said. "Where were you going?" Skuld asked. "To see a friend of mine. We're meeting in the park. Do you wanna come?" She asks. Skuld's smile widens. "That would be nice. Thanks." She said. The two girls walk down the sidewalk sharing laughs. When they reached the park Hotaru looked around. "Oh there she is!" She said pointing in the opposite direction. Skuld looked over. Her eyes widened. 'Rini!' She looked at Hotaru. "Um.I'm sorry Hotaru but I just remembered something I was supposed to do." She said. She turned and ran.  
  
No Repair  
  
Skuld walked into the house sliding off her shoes at the door. She walked off to her room, which she shared with Serena. (I know, perfect right?) When she opened the door Serena looked up at her. She held something in her hands. It didn't take long for Skuld to recognize the notebook. "That's mine! Give it back!" She cried. Serena pulled it out of Skuld's reach. "Serena I'm not kidding!! Give it back!" She cried. "First tell me why you're drawing those pictures." Serena said. Skuld growled. "Give it back Serena! I'm not kidding!" She snapped. Serena's eyes narrow. "No. First answer my question." She said. "I like the show! Now give it back!" She said. Finally snapping the notebook out of Serena's hand. She gave Serena an evil frown. "Don't touch my stuff." She growled. She placed the notebook into her backpack. She picked up the backpack and walked out. She walked to the door and slid on her shoes. "Skuld where are you going?" Serena's mother asked. Skuld turned around and put on a fake smile. "Just going to see a friend. She's meeting me in the park." She said. "Oh good. Rini is at the park. Please bring her back with you." Her aunt said. Skuld nodded like a good niece should. Then left. She walked down the street until she came to a familiar alley. She walked down and sat and pulled out her notebook. A tear rolled down her cheek. The front cover was halfway ripped off revealing a picture of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. "Stupid Serena. She ruined my book. I hate her. I hate her so much. I'll never forgive her. She's not my friend. A friend wouldn't do this to me." She cried. She pulled her knees to her face and went quiet.  
  
No Time To Guess  
  
Serena's parents didn't question Skuld when she got home after dark. Skuld didn't even look at Serena when she walked into their room. She just slid into her bed and cut off the light. Serena didn't say anything to her. She must have felt the hate radiating from the girl.  
  
Skuld was glad for one thing. It was the weekend and she could finally start a project she had been planning before she came. She pulled a bag of tools out of her backpack. Serena was off with her friends. Rini walked in. "What-cha doin?" She asked. "Making a robot." Skuld said naturally. Rini's eyes widened. "A robot?! Wow! Can I watch?" Skuld nodded, not caring. Rini watched as Skuld put together a strange robot. "Is that the robot?" Rini asked. "No this is Espeon. He helps me out. I had to take him apart for the plane trip." She explained. Rini nodded excitedly. "Does he talk?" She asked. "Yeah, he talks alright." She said as she pushed a button and his eyes lit up. "I heard that." He said. Skuld smiled. "Welcome back Espeon. Enjoy your sleep?" She asked. "Hmm.funny Skuld, real funny." Skuld suddenly remembered Rini. "Espeon this is Rini Tsukino. She's my cousin." She said. "Nice to meet you." Espeon said. Rini had a wide smile on her face. "Wow! Hi! Nice to meet you to!" She gasped. Espeon turned and looked at the plans. "Ah, going to build another robot huh?" He asked. Skuld nodded.  
  
Skuld walked down the street with a light heart. Things had gotten better at home with Espeon there. She heard a scream coming from a parking lot right around the corner. She took speed and came upon the scene. Her eyes got wide. 'Sailor Moon!!!' She suddenly realized the danger. Sailor Moon was alone against some type of negamonster. She watched from the shadow of the wall. She felt so helpless. Sailor Moon threw an attack. The monster shielded itself. The attack bounced off the strange monster. It took a moment before Skuld realized it was coming straight for her. She jumped down just in time for the attack to only nip the tip of her hair. She jumped up and ran away.  
  
No Hero  
  
Skuld smiled to herself as she walked down the street. She suddenly spotted Serena and Rini. "Hey Rini wait up!" She called. Rini stopped and so did Serena. Skuld ignored Serena and smiled at Rini. "Hey Skuld." Serena said. Skuld glared at her. "God what is your problem?!?" Serena snapped coming to a complete stop on the sidewalk. "You have been ignoring me for weeks. A month! What is your problem?" She asked. Skuld frowned. "You're stupid Serena. You ruin my notebook and you expect me to be your friend again? Your dense, real dense." Serena rolled her eyes. "That again? What's up with you and Sailor Moon anyway?" She asked. Skuld rolled the question off. "No really." Serena added. Skuld looked at her straight in the eyes. "You wouldn't understand." She said deeply. "What wouldn't I understand? Tell me." She said. Skuld began to walk off. "No really! Try me." She said. Skuld looked down, then back up at Serena. "I admire her. I admired you to until I realized what a bitch you really are." She said coldly. Serena was completely shocked as so was Rini. Skuld looked back at Serena. "You have friends Serena. You have friends and Sailor Moon has friends. I don't know if you've noticed lately, but I don't have friends. Not that you even tried to help me. You took one look at me and then tossed me into the trash. All these years I kept thinking you were really something great. That the coolest friend I ever had lived in Tokyo, the home of Sailor Moon. I always wanted to come live with you. But now that I'm here, I've realized I'd rather go back home." She said. Serena was now frowning. "Fine, if you hate it so much, go home." She said. Skuld frowned. "Fine, I will. Goodbye Serena. Have a nice and happy life. You never have to see me ever again." She said. She glanced at Rini before walking off.  
  
Skuld finished packing her stuff. She couldn't tell Serena's parents what she was doing so she told them she was invited to a friend's house. She looked up at the disconnected Espeon. "Sorry old friend. I guess I'll never be happy." She said. She put Espeon into the suitcase and slung her backpack on her shoulder.  
  
Skuld walked on the sidewalk. They probably knew by now. If not they would by tomorrow afternoon. Serena would probably come up with some lie. Though she doubted Rini would lie. Rini was a good kid. She decided to stop at the park to take a breather. She had been so upset that she wasn't willing to stop and try to calm down. She suddenly heard a voice. She frowned when she saw it was Serena and her friends. Suddenly, she made out what they were saying. "Sailor Moon makeup!" Serena called. She transformed into Sailor Moon. Skuld dropped her bags. "No.no.how can it be? No.NO!!!" She cried. She fell to her knees. Sailor Moon now spotted the girl. She only gave a glance before taking attention back to the monster at hand.  
  
A Goddess  
  
Skuld slowly stood. "My life is hell. First I loose my only love to my sister, then I learn of the demon who is my ideal friend, and now my role model is the same demon as my friend." Her heart fell. A voice suddenly cut through her own small voice. She looked up. A ball of energy flew toward her. She only had time to shield her face. She fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes she for the first time realized the body that lay across her. "Serena?" She gasped. Sailor Moon lay badly wounded across her stomach. "Sailor Moon!" A voice cried. Skuld looked up at the tiny Mini Moon, who was obviously Rini. Mini Moon ran up and went down to her mother's side. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon wake up! Mom!" Skuld looked down at Sailor Moon. Her eyes got teary. "Sailor Moon." She said lowly. A tear fell down her cheek and onto her lower lip. A light radiated from her skin. She felt herself lift as two beautiful wings unfolded from her back. She took hold of her friend and held her close. "Serena." She said lowly. A tear rolled off her cheek and landed on the damaged scout. Her eyes slowly open. "Huh? Skuld?" She asked. Skuld smiled. She Stood in front of the scouts. "Serena, I'm sorry. You turned out to be the friend and the scout I always thought you to be. Thank you."  
  
Skuld stood in the airport with her friends. She held her suitcase at her side. "So you have to go?" Serena asked. "Yeah, it ends up my sisters knew all along about you and the others. They decided it was the perfect way to bring out my powers." Skuld says. "How'd they know you would be upset? Wouldn't they think you would be happy?" Mina asked. "I guess they knew Serena more than I thought." Skuld laughed. Serena sweatdroped. "Flight 168 now boarding." Skuld looked up. (I don't know why people do this they just do.) "That's me. Well, bye." Skuld said. "Sorry your visit couldn't have been more pleasant." Amy said. Skuld nodded and walked to the gate. "Skuld!" Skuld turned in time for Serena to wrap her in a hug. "I'll miss you!" She cried. "Are you sure?" Skuld asked. "Yeah, I kinda liked having a groupie." Serena said with a light laugh. "Yeah, I'll miss you to Serena."  
  
  
  
  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
